conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayeyarok'þ
General information Urdcax is a language i have created for songs and poetry, it also is a playground for exotic lingustic features, I have no qualms with people who may want to learn the language or people who want to create languages which could be related. Urdcax is principally a highly incorprating agglunating polysnythetic language with a large consonont inventory we uses have usage of labialisation, non plumonic sounds as well as a lot of fricatives and affricatives. It also has a large vowel inventory with no front vowels and also it uses, creaky voice, nasal aswell as rhotic vowels. Phonology Consonants: there are 181 consonants in urdcax Ejective fricatives cannot appear at the start of a syllable they most always be in the middle or rarely at the end with an exception of çʼ çʼʷ θʼ θʼʷ 1] j̊ written y but at the start of words it is pronouced ʎ̝̊ Vowels: there are 48 vowels in urdcax Note: vowels inbetween voicless consonants become voiceless themselves Tones The Urdcax writing system is a mixture of logographic and featural, It uses logographic for the lexical morphemes whilst grammitcal morphemes are written in the featural alphabet. I do not have a standard romanization for urdcax mainly because of the large amount of sounds not found in many languages. Phonotactics Urdcax is principally a polysyllabic language with very laxed consonant cluster rules, however many lexical words and grammitcal words indiviusal are monosyllabic however must comprise of entirely consonants or vowels for example kxlwʔ Alphabet Grammar The aligment of urdcax is fluid s this works by having the intranstive marked with either ergative or absloutive depending on how much control the subject has. This is an example ǩaǩaǩaǩvwüǩ which means I am a decidious tree, the intranstive subject vw (first person singular pronoun) is marked with the absolutive this is because the subject has no choice on wither they are a tree or not. the opposite to this sentence ⱬaⱬvwäⱬ which means I worship, the subect vw (1s) is marked wth the ergative because the subject has the choice to worship. the verb structure for a standard transtive subect of agentive objective verb order. e Ergative tense direction absolutive verb instrumently aspect negative/oblique locative illative/ablative/allative oblique honour 'müüüǧvwäⱬřw'yarǧüǩhȩ̀ǩhelorrëȷm̨utl'üq̓ 'mü ü üǧ vw äⱬ řw' yar ǧüǩ hȩ̀ ǩhelorr ëȷ m̨utl' üq̓ ɯɣβʷʌʐʁʼʷj̊äɽ͡rˡ ɣɯxHɵ˞ xHəɬɔɽ͡rˡ:əʝ m̥utɬʼɯX '' '' female yak plural abs 1s erg across herd staff inst habitual mountains present loc pasture allative ''' I herd female yaks in the mountan and to the pastue the abslotive noun and or the locative is the marked with tense as a opposed to the verb which is marked with the aspect. Considering everything is incorpated in the language it could be theortically said that the tense and aspect are both marked on the verb. Here is an example for the word ḧouu (skirmish) |} Example text English In urdcax there are many words for family memebers and animals as well as pasture, steep, taiga, tundra and forests rather then feilds, or agriculutral words. numbers here is a table of family memeber names Category:Languages